mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/YOU ZETTA SONS OF DIGITS
Greetings, all useless hectopascals. It's (x 2) DIE! You wanna eat asphalt? Stupid hectopascals. e.e Sorreh, I'm havin' a Sho Minamimoto (I likes to call him Pi-Man) obsession lately. Well, not like my Leafman obsession. He's just kinda like my admiration for CAPTAIN FALCON AND HIS PAWNCH WOOHOO. Minamimoto is from The World Ends With You. A game that I has been playin' alot lately. I started it on vacation (teh Wednesday before teh last Wednesday) and then beat it 3 days later while I was on teh bus. :O I am now currently collecting SECRET REPORTZ, and and am currently trying to collect the report on Beat Day 3, where I have to beat up this humongous pink elephant (Boss Symbol No. 66) that keeps making Nekuman flinch (cuz it keeps stomping its big feet, OH YEAH OH YEAH o.o) and I can't heal and attack or anythin'!!! STOOPID ELEPHANT!!! D: So I decided to give up for the time being and train. I decided to first train by attempting to beat the "ultimate enemy on top of Pork City" (which I think is Mistar H) on Another Day. I is on Floor 13, and tryin' to beat up this ugly Pig Noise that always runs away from meh. D:< WAAAH. Most of you don't even play this amazin' game, but I'll tell you about mah stuffy wuffiez. My best partner is Beatman. DAISUKENOJO!!! I is on Level 57 (and currently growin'). I usually feed mah characters to buff them (meaning increase their stats, to the RPG n00bz). My deck is usually: I did not change my deck around that much since the beginning of the game. o.o Kanesada used to be Shockwave, until I switched it around a few days ago!!! They do the same psych anywayz. Lightning Rook used to be Thunderbolt. Peace Full used to be Cure Drink. :O I don't have teh last pin slot. Uh, I lack Scarletites. Wasted it on a sticker that can make me eat as much as I want in a day. I soon also plan to switch around Force Rounds to a pin with a more powerful version of its psych. o.o Alsoz, yesterday was my birthday! HOORAY! I ate ICECREAM CAKE. With cookies and cream. o.o My momma is ugly and never lets us eat icecream cake on anyone else's birthday. Sooo we gets it every year on mah birthday. I also almost never blow candles on a cake, but I did this year. I do not know why. :O Just because I'm so nice, I took a picture of teh cakeeeee! D: We has eaten half of it, as you can see. I decided to quickly take a picture before I completely devour it in the next few days: You can see teh first part of mah real name there. p.p Don't try takin' guesses at it. An interesting fact about me: I hate chocolate, but I like oreoz. Yarr! If I am not on, I'm usually playin' The World Ends With You, or visitin' Leafman on MySims Kingdom. I has reached 382 hours on Kingdom so far. Hurrah. And around 40-50 hours on The World Ends With You. And I am 13 now!!! OH NO I HAVE REACHED THE TEEN AGE OF AGE OF DOOM. Die, radians! Alsoz, I made a new avatar!!! Based on Pi-Man: Very hip with the kids, is it NOT? - Blankyperson Category:Blog posts